


Far From Home (We Can Find a Family)

by Nitholites



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Persona 5
Genre: Asexual Sakura Futaba, Asexual Yagami Light, Author is hyper-fixated on P5, Autistic L (Death Note), Autistic Sakura Futaba, Because of Reasons, Brat L (Death Note), But I won't be doing character descriptions so google the names, Depressed Sakura Futaba, Depression, Futaba Adopts L as a Sibling, Gay L (Death Note), Hacker Sakura Futaba, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't think you need to know P5 to read this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Might be slow to update, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sakura Futaba, References to Depression, Sorry Not Sorry, There's ANGST in Later Chapters, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Towards the split, Why Did I Write This?, Yagami Light is Kira, and the other the happy one where L lives and Light don't remember, im kinda stuck on chap 2 rn, one bad where things progress as in canon, there's two endings to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitholites/pseuds/Nitholites
Summary: Futaba winds up in the Kanto region of Japan, December 5, 2003. Just in time to witness Lind L. Tailor's demise on live television.
Relationships: L & Mello | Mihael Keehl, L & Near | Nate River, L (Death Nota) & Sakura Futaba, L/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mentioned Sakura Futaba & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Yagami Light & Yagami Souichirou
Kudos: 17





	1. I'm Not a Robot AI Challenging You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from 'Life Will Change'. It's a banger, so maybe check it out

Futaba, understandably, was panicking. One minute she was comfortably at home, thank you very much, and the next she was in the middle of a _very busy street._ AKA, the worst place for a newly-not NEET.

So, yeah. Excuse her for panicking a little. The only comforts she had at the time was she was actually dressed in warm clothing (what was it, winter??? Why was it so cold?!?!) and the backpack she packed for emergency outings. (She was learning you could never be too careful, as the Thieves liked to go out at odd times and days, based on Akira's whims.)

The backpack itself held her back-up laptop, charger, a back-up phone charger, a different pair of headphones she modified, and various odds and ends she could use to make or modify whatever tech she'd need. But before she could panic _too_ much, the screen on a nearby building changed to a blue screen ( _of death)_ with a message.

She didn't bother reading it, as it was too far away _to_ read. But soon enough a news person (what were they called?) showed up, grabbing a pile of papers. _"Apologies for the interruption. We now bring you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol_ _."_ Then, after a pause; _"It looks like they're ready to begin."_

The screen switched again, this time showing a different man with black hair and the name plaque 'Lind L. Tailor' in front of him. _"I am the only person who can control the entire world's police forces, Lind L. Tailor."_

 _I doubt that,_ Futaba immediately snarled in her head, tempted to pull out her laptop just to show this nobody up. She didn't recognize the name whatsoever, after all, and she knew every important person in the world either personally or through connections.

_"I go by the codename... L."_

She hadn't heard of this 'L' person before, either. But from the sound of it, he was supposed to be pretty important or well known or something, right?

The man bowed before continuing. _"This successive murdering of criminals is unforgivable and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will find the ringleader of 'Kira'."_

Confusion grew in Futaba. _'Successive murdering of criminals'? 'Kira'? Just what is going on? Is it another_ _Akechi_ _...? But he hasn't said anything about mental shutdowns or people going psychotic..._

She had some research to do. But before she could leave the street, the man on the broadcast continued. _"Kira, I can guess what your motivation might be but, what you're doing is evil!"_

The man on the screen... smiled. Then stayed like that for nearly a minute.

Then he did something that rang too many bells in Futaba. He clutched his chest, panic spreading across his face as he convulsed. It almost looked like... a mental shut down. But instead of black liquid falling from anywhere it could, the man was simply... dead. And Futaba now had quite a bit to research.

But then, the screen changed again. To a black, gothic 'L' atop a white background. A voice came through some kind of modifier a few seconds after the change. _"... I can't believe it. I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true... Kira, it seems you can kill people without being there in person."_

Futaba, knowing there wouldn't be anything interesting going on in the visual aspect anymore, pulled out her phone (noting the date- December 5th, 2003 [which must have been a bug- she'd look into it later]) and started a basic search. Specifically of 'L' and this 'Kira', while keeping an ear on what this detective was saying.

While they were goading Kira to try and kill them, Futaba learned quite a bit of interesting information. All that was put on the back burner, though, when L started explaining the- admittedly clever- trap. It was something Joker- her leader and brother- would do with all but one change.

Joker would have shown himself instead of a fake from the very start.

But it definitely had the same dramatic flare Akira had. So, Futaba decided to see who this 'L' was, and see if she couldn't figure out Kira's deal on the way.

With a quick search on her maps, she found a café to stop at and gather her bearings. She'd have to make preparations, and see where the hell she ended up before making any drastic moves.

.  
.  
.

Nothing was making any damn sense. There was no Futaba Sakura, no Sojiro Sakura, Wakaba Ishiki, Akira Kurusu, Masayoshi Shido, Goro Akechi, Okumura Foods, cafe Leblanc- hell, there wasn't a Yongen-Jaya. And it was December 2003, not February 2017.

Futaba was in the Kanto region of Japan, but nothing except the language and geography was as she knew. So she did what she did best.

She hacked into everything worthwhile and learned everything she could, transferring some funds from corrupt politicians into a new account under the name 'Alibaba'. With that, she rented out a room in a local hotel for the next few weeks before shifting her attention to her own Kira investigation.

... Which started by hacking into the police records to see what they already had. With any luck, she'd find something to narrow her search besides 'the Kanto region'.

Up to that point, cybersecurity was little more than the equivalent of a one-ply sheet of toilet paper trying to stand up to a bullet. She could get through their firewalls almost criminally easily- practically doing so in her sleep. So when she found something even _slightly_ harder, she got excited.

And she wasn't disappointed.

According to police records, deductions, and Futaba's own guesswork, Kira was most likely a student (probably high school, but she wouldn't throw out college students) or someone with a schedule similar to a student's, above 16 with a god-complex _(not_ _ **another**_ _one_ , she mentally scowled) who lived in the Kanto region of Japan. Someone with a strong sense of justice and the drive to accomplish whatever their justice said was right. Futaba also had a feeling Kira had access to the case files in one way or another, but she wouldn't limit the search based on that. And based on how long it took from Lind's taunt to his death, Futaba guessed Kira needed about a minute to kill someone.

She quickly created a program to scan the population of Kanto for people who fulfilled the requirements, then left it to run while she did some digging on L. Not before going to her hotel room, that is- it was starting to get late.

By the time she got set up in her room- a fancy thing with its own living room attached- the program she made was finished. A list of over a hundred names, addresses, ages, phone numbers, and occupations sat before her, which she quickly scanned through just so she'd know who was on the list and their home address. That many suspects were leagues better than the millions in Japan alone. Within a few minutes, she had created and sent out a virus disguised as a bill text that would bug each of their phones so she could hear what's going on around them, track them, and see their texts. For good measure, she laced the virus with their contacts, so if they called or texted someone, that person would also get the virus. It would only go one person out, though- Futaba didn't want to be searching through hundreds of audio files a day.

Within a day, all of them had opened the message. " _I'm in,"_ she cackled, using her 'hacker voice'. 

Futaba Sakura was a gremlin. Of _course_ she had a hacker voice.

She created another program to weed out useless, daily stuff by recording a few days worth of activity (after listening to it to make sure nothing suspicious went through) and filtering it through the 'model' space. Anything that deviated from the norm would be flagged and set aside for Futaba herself to sort through. That included locations, conversations, and how much time was spent in any one area. With that, she relaxed to let the program do its thing.

... Only to realize there was already an anomaly from one of the first devices bugged waiting for her judgment. The Yagami household- specifically the eldest son. She had tested her virus on his family because Yagami senior was the police chief and had high clearance regarding the case, and she wanted to know what the police knew as soon as they knew it. It was child's play to go from the police system to his laptop, then to his home computers, the early stages of her virus allowing her access to the webcams and microphones of the devices. She later thought that was going a bit far for a simple suspect, so she omitted that part from the virus she sent everywhere else.

That didn't mean she stopped the feed from the Yagami household. Quite the contrary; she reviewed the footage when she was bored.

Which was how she saw the demon following Light Yagami.

At first, she thought it a Persona. After all, Al Azif- in a miniature form- was constantly hovering above her head here, visible only to her. She wouldn't put it past the teen to have a Persona, as well. But she realized his phone couldn't have the Meta-nav, because of its design. And she didn't find anything out of the ordinary that could have been caused by cognitive pscience, shadows, or the Metaverse. And even then, the latter was destroyed already.

So not a Persona.

Then, she looked through the family's collective search history, finding some interesting stories, but most importantly a few searches by Light. 'Shinigami' being one of the most suspicious.

She did her own research and concluded that this 'Ryuk' constantly hanging around was a Shinigami. Or, at least, pretending to be one. For what _reason,_ she didn't know. But the fact that Light spent every evening after studying looking at the news and jotting down something didn't look very innocent. Besides the fact that forty seconds after Light moved onto the next line, a criminal died. Futaba could keep track of that because she had already hacked into the security cameras of several prisons and known/suspected hideouts for criminals. She had the TV in her hotel room showing the camera feed, controlled by an app she designed on her phone.

On top of that, she created a program to change the camera that showed death when the people in the feed showed unusual behavior. That way she didn't have to do it manually, but she still got the information in real-time. Otherwise, she'd have to guess.

Futaba didn't like guessing, especially with something so serious.

 _How_ writing something could make someone die, Futaba didn't know. But she witnessed her mother's mind collapse for the ambition of one man, criminals turn themselves in with a literal change of heart, gods, demons, demon lords, the world inside the public's cognition, her brother and leader shoot the self-proclaimed 'God of Control' in the face, and a man who had the innate power to change reality become a new god, intent on creating a perfect false reality.

A reality too good to be true, that undermined all the hard work her team and herself put in to overcome their own hardships.

Needless to say, Futaba's grasp on what was _possible_ was... extraordinary. And honestly, if enough people believed something to be true, it would _come_ true, whether in the Metaverse or reality. She just didn't expect it to take such a large form, but she supposed 'writing in a notebook to make someone die' was a possible cognition. Or, more specifically, 'writing something in _this_ notebook will make someone die, with these limitations and rules'.

Like how Kira- or, most likely _Light_ \- didn't kill L during the Lind L. Tailor incident.

Taking that day into account, Futaba tried guessing a few 'rules' to the method. First, from the moment of writing what she assumed to be the name of the criminal to death, there were exactly forty seconds down to the microsecond.

Second, he needed a name. _But what about people with the same name_? Well, that's where the face comes in. She noticed that criminals whose names were the only things shown didn't die- at least not then. She double-checked the search history to be sure, but Light had to search for the criminal specifically before writing their name.

Only four days after appearing in that world, and Futaba already knew who Kira was and how he killed people. _Not bad_ , if she said so herself.

A knock called her attention from the webcam, Light immediately closing the notebook and setting it aside.

Futaba watched as he opened the door, revealing his sister. She listened half-heartedly; at least until Ryuk spoke. He told of how no one but Light could see him (a lie, but not one he could have known about) and later laughing while warning Light that touching 'the Note' would let anyone see him.

Futaba mentally jotted that piece of information down.

She continued monitoring the family until everyone was asleep, then minimized the window.

 _I know who Kira is,_ she thought, stretching out along the couch. _And how he kills. Who knows how much longer these murders will go on if I do nothing...?_

Mind made up, she dove back to her screen, fingers flying across the keyboard. The firewall she encountered was leagues better than anything she'd found so far, but still pitiful. _I'll have to change that if we start working together,_ she decided, quickly memorizing the information on the screen and giving herself access to everything related to the Kira case.

It took her about five minutes to scan everything L had on Kira- most of it not on the laptop at all. It was probably in their head instead, like most of Futaba's information.

Within another minute, an email from 'Alibaba' pinged on L's laptop.

_**L.** _

_**Or should I call you Coil-san?** _ _**Deneuve** _ _**-san?** _

_**I am Alibaba, a member of the vigilante group known as the Phantom Thieves {link attached}. I know you're working on the Kira case, and I have vital information I doubt you could find without confronting the true Kira.** _

_**I wish to bring him to justice- and not just my own. He is abusing the goal of the Phantom Thieves, and this I cannot allow.** _

_**The fact I can contact you should be proof enough of my skills, but if you still doubt me, I will provide undeniable evidence of my claims wherever you so choose.** _

_**-Alibaba** _

Futaba stretched her arms over her head as she waited, letting her back pop. As she did so, she considered getting up to make herself some instant ramen.

Her stomach answered the question, growling as loudly as it could. "Food break," she shouted to herself, jumping up off the couch.

Within six minutes, a bowl of instant ramen sat before her, her laptop on the couch cushion beside her. She kept a careful eye on it, mindlessly transferring the noodles to her stomach.

A ping caught her attention immediately.

It was an email notification. Specifically from L.

Futaba opened it, leaving her ramen on the coffee table. The email was completely blank, save for a link and a taunt she glanced over. She quickly scanned the link and prepared her defenses to any virus before opening it...

To find a chess match, where Player 1 had already taken a turn.

"Chess...?" She shrugged, moving a pawn. "Alright then."

The game lasted about an hour before it finally ended in a draw, both sides down to only their king. Futaba sighed, relaxing. "Man, that was tough. And I didn't even win! This guy's better than I thought."

Another email notification drew her attention. From L.

**_alibaba, was it? what proof do you have you yourself aren't_ ** **_kira_ ** **_?_ **

Futaba blinked but smiled. She typed out a reply easily, hitting send in a moment.

**_Even if I was, the investigation would benefit from having more capable people on it. As for proof, if I was Kira, I'd have already killed you,_ ** **_Lawliet_ ** **_-san. Insomniac, much?_ **

On the smaller window beside her email, she saw the man chuckle. "Then it's safe to say they can see me right now."

She sent another email, basically saying 'that's right, sucker'. Followed immediately by a link. One that went to a chat room she created- originally to video chat the other Thieves without fear of hackers or listeners. Of course, she removed the video feature for the meeting with L, but she kept the microphone. She activated her Alibaba voice changer and entered the chat room, her default name 'Alibaba'. 

_**L infiltrated the Palace.** _

_**Alibaba has changed L's name to** _ _**LThatTwinkBastard** _

_**Alibaba has changed its name to** _ _**GremlinOverlord** _

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: what's a twink?_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: a gay twig of a person_

_**GremlinOverlord**_ _: dont test me, i have the power of god_ and _anime on my side_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: and the_ _gaydar_ _of a god_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _:_ _gaydar_ _...?_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: gay radar_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: yknow, knowing when a fellow homosexual is nearby_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: anyway, as much as i love wasting time, people are dying_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: correct. you had information?_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: yeah, i know who it is. got video proof of how, too_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: want me to share that?_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: or not, ig. i know how much people like us need a challenge_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: id appreciate correction if one of our deductions are wrong, but beyond that..._

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: got it. guide, but dont give it away_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: i wont get in your way or spoil the surprise, then_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: but if we're gonna work together, u really need to step up ur_ _cybersecurity_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: i see_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: you hacked into it with little issue_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: yep_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: i can beef it up if we're working together, but itd be easier to do in person_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: but i can do some basic stuff like this_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: yes that would be preferred_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: i believe this partnership could be very beneficial to both of us_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: yep >:3 _

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: thinking about coming over here for the investigation?_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: i suppose hiding things does nothing to keep them from you_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: if we have nothing new within the week, ill be moving_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: cool, lmk when u arrive_

Futaba took a break from the chat, looking at the Yagami feeds. "Oh, a student? The police are even slower than I thought," she muttered. She turned back to the chat for a moment.

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: kira's moving. seems to have an idea, so imma watch for a while_

_**LThatTwinkBastard** _ _: so you can really see them_

_**GremlinOverlord** _ _: and track and hear, yeah_

With that done, she tuned into the audio she got from Light's phone. _"_ _If I write the cause of death within 40 seconds, it will happen. I have the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds to specify details of the death. If no cause of death is specified, the victim will die of a heart attack... Isn't that right,_ _Ryuk_ _?"_

_"That's right."_

Futaba nearly cackled, quickly saving the footage to an encrypted USB. "Bingo." She continued recording just in case something else important came up.

**_Gremlin overlord_ ** _: we got rules, baby!! >=3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!  
> ok, so this came from my friend and i bs-ing about putting some of our favorite characters in different anime.  
> For example: putting Haru (P5) into BSD, specifically during Dead Apple. (spoiler alert, her battle axe and grenade launcher aren't for show)  
> then i, the dumbass i was, said something along the lines of: 'holy shit, what if we put futaba in death note???'  
> .... this came from that.
> 
> anyway, lmk what yall think and if i should continue this, and see ya later!


	2. IMPORTANT + SNEAK PEEKS

First of all, thank you all **_so so so_** **much** for staying with this story. For showing your support, and for being so enthusiastic. Seeing all of you enjoy this work really warms my heart, and it inspires me every day.

But I **_cannot stay on AO3._**

Some of you may know this- some may not. But AO3 has stated that sexual fics around minor RPFs- **_real person fiction-_** **doesn't **go against community guidelines.

To simplify- **_fics depicting sexual acts, sexual assault, assault, and pedophilia about real minors on the internet are allowed on AO3._** There is no excuse for this- it's not okay.

Hell, I don't think it's okay to write about _real people in general_ , such as but not limited to YouTubers, voice actors, actors, and authors at all. But the fact that this is happening to _minors_ is disgusting. It's unforgivable, and until AO3 changes their guidelines over this, I'm afraid I cannot continue to use this website in good conscience. 

Am I abandoning this site? **_Yes._**

Am I abandoning this _fic? **No.**_

There are other sites to write on- such as Wattpad, ff.net, QUOTEV, and many for specific fandoms. I will be transferring all of my works to ff.net for the moment, give it a try as it's the only other one I feel comfortable using besides Wattpad at the moment. I _will_ be publishing my fics on Wattpad as well, as I use it to store my drafts, and in case some of you are more comfortable using that instead of ff.net. 

**_Transferring will most likely start in late March, 2021._** That gives me some time to edit my works and transfer the others.

Once the works are published, I'll include the links to them in the notes, if you wish to check them out or continue with the story. 

_Will I ever come back to writing on AO3?_ **Maybe. It depends entirely on how they handle RPFs and pedophilia in the future.**

But, until that time does or does not come, **I will be putting this work up for adoption after posting what I have on other sites.**

I do not want to strip away a source of entertainment or serotonin from the people on this site, because I know that sometimes it's just _one thing_ that helps you through the day. _One thing_ that keeps you going, that brightens up your day. And I know that, sometimes, all we have is that one thing. So **I'll keep these posted. They won't be updated on this site anymore, but I won't take them down.**

All I ask is that, when it's elsewhere, you interact with the fic on other sites instead of this one. I'll continue reading the comments, continue keeping track of how it's doing, but I won't be responding unless it's a question relating to this issue, or a discussion. 

Now I think that's everything right now, so I'm going to add some sneak peeks into what's coming. Both as a way to show you that I haven't abandoned this yet, and to get you hyped for what's coming. _**The rest of this chapter's going to be spoilers, so if you don't want that, skip to the end.**_

I hope you enjoy.

.

.

.

Futaba froze, listening to Ryuk explain the Shinigami Eyes. She honestly didn't think Light would take the deal. After being proven correct, she sighed slightly. But if someone else had a different Death Note... and if they made the deal...

Futaba put in an order for face masks.

_"I think I know how to find out the name of the guy who's following me."_

Futaba's blood ran cold, and she tuned back in. She listened to the little of Light plan he spoke, a sinking feeling growing in her gut.

.

.

.

**_GremlinOverlord has started a voice chat._ **

**_LThatTwinkBastard has joined the chat._ **

"Whatever you do," Futaba started, Alibaba changer active, "don't release the next six inmate deaths to the public. Don't let anyone put it on file, either."

L stayed silent for a moment, seemingly considering his next statement. " _I assume Kira is conducting an experiment, then. And that they have access to police information."_

"Yeah. And he knows someone's following him." Futaba focused on the feed for a second, watching Light scribble in the Note. "He's testing to try and get the name of the person following him, I bet. If a specific someone has the files- digital or physical- of the results, Kira can get them, and see what his limitations are. I bet Kira can then use that information to take out the agent following him, plus the rest."

" _Then leaving their deaths out would make him suspicious. I'll inform the police to only note that they died of heart attacks."_ Another pause filled the void for a moment, both parties deep in thought. _"Does that mean Kira can control people's actions before he kills them?"_

"I'm not gonna say," Futaba stated instead. "Mainly because I don't really know for sure." She sighed, using a hand to push up her glasses. "This is something straight out of a manga..."

 _"Indeed."_ Futaba did _not_ startle when L reacted to her statement! She _didn't!_ " _Speaking of something straight out of a manga, tell me about the Phantom Thieves."_

"Don't you already have a difficult case with supernatural powers to think about," she sarcastically stated, a grin on her face anyway.

_"There's nothing to do until more information arrives. And I'm quite curious. Your document didn't say the how or why, simply what you claim happened."_

"It's not just a claim," Futaba immediately defended, stilling her hands once more. "It's cognitive pscience," she explained after a pause. "With a 'p'. Y'know, less hard science and more psychological. That's what the Thieves dealt with."


End file.
